


Oh  Baby Girl

by AbsolutelyNothing



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gen, M/M, it's more ryan gen than ryden i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyNothing/pseuds/AbsolutelyNothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan doesn't like babies. They're just so breakable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh  Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> There was me and a baby and then pictures of Ryan and a baby and then this happened

“Where did you get that baby?” Ryan asks disbelievingly. He’s gone for less than ten minutes and Brendon manages to commit a felony. “Kidnapping is illegal, Brendon.”

 

“Relax, Ryan.” Brendon bounces the baby on his hip slightly. “Her mother is over there.” He points in the direction of the cafe in the lobby before placing his hand back on the baby.

 

Ryan follows his finger to see a woman with short blonde hair and a black and white dress ordering at the counter.  “And you felt the need to take her baby?” He hovers at a distance, not sure he wants to come closer. Babies make him uncomfortable.

 

“She was really stressed, okay?” The baby whimpers and Brendon shushes it gently. “She’s here with her husband, but her husband is stuck late at a meeting and her other daughter has a broken leg and she’s only two, so she has to be carried. So I asked the mom if she needed any help and she looked really grateful and asked if I would hold the baby, please, while she got food. So I said yes.” Brendon shrugs as much as he can while holding the child. “Come say hi to the baby, Ryan.”

 

Ryan hesitantly takes a few steps closer to his boyfriend. “I don’t-”

 

“Her name is Lucy and she’s six months old.” Brendon volunteers, turning the baby so she’s facing Ryan. “Say hi to her.”

 

“Hi Lucy.” Ryan says feebly, feeling absolutely ridiculous.

 

Lucy’s face crumples and she lets out a cry.

 

Ryan retreats, folding in on himself. “She doesn’t like me, Brendon.” As a rule, babies don’t like him. He sometimes wonders if they can sense the overwhelming fear he has of them, of hurting them, but he always discards the idea as absurd. It’s just his own insecurity.

 

“It’s not you.” Brendon cradles her to his chest. “She’s teething. Jessie says she’s fussy all the time.”

 

“Jessie?” Ryan asks, if only to distract himself from the situation at hand.

 

“Her mom.” Brendon explains. “Her other daughter is named Elliana.”

 

“I wasn’t even gone that long.” Ryan laughs slightly. “And you’ve managed to make friends with a woman and her children.”

 

“I’m personable, charismatic, and handsome.” Brendon says haughtily, but there’s no real attitude in it. He’s too focused on Lucy. “What do you do for a teething baby?”

 

“I don’t _know_ , Brendon.” Ryan says. “I don’t know anything about babies.” He means for it to come out annoyed and slightly exasperated. Instead his voice sounds small and scared.

 

He tries to cover by saying, “Did you put your stuff in my room? Because otherwise Spencer’s going to room with me and I mean...” He trails off meaningfully. It normally doesn’t matter much, but they don’t have to be back on the bus until tomorrow afternoon, which is an opportunity they can’t pass up.

 

“Shhhhoot, no.” Brendon rocks Lucy as she whimpers softly. “My stuff is all right there.” He angles his head towards the couch a few yards away.

 

“Spencer went with Zack to get pizza. Jon’s gone to get coffee at that place next to the hotel. None of them will probably be gone much longer, so if I were you, I’d hurry up.”

 

Brendon bites his lip. He looks from the baby in his arms to his stuff on the couch, conflicted. His eyes catch Ryan’s and his entire face lights up.

 

“No, no, no.” Ryan says immediately, holding his hands up in an attempt to ward Brendon off. Brendon knows about his baby phobia.

 

“Just for a few minutes, Ry.” Brendon’s face is pleading.

 

Ryan shakes his head mutely. There is no way in hell he's going to give in.

 

Brendon sighs. “You’re not gonna break her.”

 

 _How could you possibly know that?_ is right on the tip of Ryan’s tongue, but Brendon leans in, voice low and persuasive. “I’ll do the one thing, you know, the one you really like.”

 

Ryan laughs, but it’s breathless. “That's low, Brendon Urie. And I don't think she can understand you. Plus you do that anyway-”

 

“The other one.” Brendon’s eyes are dark.

 

Ryan feels his resolve wavering. “I-”

 

Lucy squawks suddenly and Brendon’s face falls.

 

Ryan blinks to clear his head and wraps his arms around himself. “It probably doesn’t matter. Jon put Spencer’s stuff in his room anyway, and you’ll probably be able to put your stuff in the same room as me before they get there, it’s fine-”

 

“You’re probably right.”

 

Ryan uncrosses his arms and gapes. Brendon never gives up that easily. “Really?”

 

Brendon moves quickly and Ryan’s too surprised to do anything other than gasp as he ends up with an armful of baby, instinctively holding onto her. “No.” He kisses Ryan’s cheek. He beelines for the couch, calling “Thanks, Ry!” as he goes.

 

“Brendon!” Ryan cries after him, voice shrill. But Brendon’s gone, across the lobby getting onto an elevator.

 

Ryan peers down at the baby on his chest and feels a nameless terror wash over him. He tries to remember how to breathe. Lucy is so tiny. He’s going to break her, he can just tell.

 

She's just staring over Ryan's shoulder, head bobbling as she tries to support herself.

 

Ryan's entire body is so tense, he's sure he's going to snap in half. He stands as still as possible, focusing on breathing through his nose. "Please don't cry." He whispers to her. He's not entirely sure his fragile mindset could handle that. He might cry too.

 

Lucy doesn't make a sound and Ryan's too afraid to look at her again for fear of upsetting her.

 

An older lady, probably in her sixties and dressed in a silver suit jacket, passes by him. She smiles at Ryan, who can't quite manage to smile back. In fact, he's pretty sure he's not even breathing anymore, that's how nervous he is. Though a tiny part of his mind is grateful he took the time to remove his makeup after the show.

 

She coos softly at Lucy and then raises her gaze back to Ryan's. "She's going to sleep." She informs Ryan, a slight accent tinging her voice.

 

Lucy's head pops up from Ryan's shoulder at the sound and Ryan's exhales suddenly because he didn't even realize she'd put it down.

 

"Well she was, anyway." The lady amends, laughing slightly. She continues across the lobby and to the front desk. Ryan relaxes slightly as Lucy lays her head back on Ryan's shoulder.

 

"You were gonna sleep, huh?" He's aware he's speaking in a soft baby voice and he feels kind of dumb, but at least there's no one around to hear him.

 

Lucy lifts her head again suddenly at the sound and Ryan's entire mind screams _fuck_. _You fucked up, you've fucked her up._

 

But then Lucy's turning her head and pushing against his collarbone. "Oh." Ryan says softly. "Okay, you want to be comfortable." The idle words calm him slightly as the baby shifts against him, fingers curled into his shirt.

 

She gets her head up again and a slight thrill of fear runs through him, but he barely thinks at all before saying "Hey, no, go to sleep." He holds her more snugly, adjusting his grip on her a little.

 

Surprisingly enough, she puts her head back where it was, snuggling into the crook of his neck. Ryan stands very still, but most of the tension has seeped out of his body without him realizing it. After a bit, he tilts his head to the side as much as he can and peers down his nose at Lucy. She appears to be asleep.

 

A warm feeling spreads through him as he cuddles her closer.

 

"You've got a baby." Jon says, and Ryan starts slightly, afraid of upsetting the fragile peace. Lucy doesn't wake up, though, and Ryan relaxes.

 

"Yeah." Ryan agrees absently. Lucy is cute. Jon's got coffee in his hands and he finishes it off, never breaking eye contact. Ryan has to avert his gaze. "What?"

 

Jon shrugs, crossing to the trash can and then coming back. "I can take her." He says easily and reaches for her. The whole band knows about Ryan and babies.

 

"No!" Ryan's reply is forceful and surprises him. He turns slightly, pulling Lucy out of Jon's reach.

 

Jon pulls back, amused.

 

"I mean, she's asleep and-" Ryan quickly tries to amend.

 

"You like that baby, Ryan Ross." Jon has a shit eating grin in his face.

 

"Go-heck yourself." Ryan retorts and Jon starts laughing in earnest. "Shut up, Walker."

 

"Wouldn't want the baby to learn 'shut up' Ryan, you're corrupting her." Jon backs off though, still grinning smugly at Ryan.

 

Lucy snuffles and then relaxes, her weight heavy and warm and even comforting against Ryan's chest. He smiles slightly.

 

"Look at these two!" Brendon coos from behind them. "My baby and a baby."

 

Ryan flushes crimson. " _Brendon_." He tries to put bite into his voice, but he's pretty sure he fails. He'll never admit to liking pet names. Or a baby.

 

"You look so cute together." Brendon turns to Jon. "Don't they make such a pretty picture?"

 

Jon stifles a laugh. "Yeah, they do, Brendon."

 

Ryan turns away from both of them, still red, and sees Lucy's mother coming towards them.

 

"Thank you so much." Jessie says and she does sound genuinely grateful. "This trip has been so stressful, and we wouldn't have come if we didn't have to, but it was strictly necessary."

 

"It wasn't a problem." Brendon assures her.

 

"I really appreciate you taking care of Lucy" she says and then turns to Ryan, looking at him expectantly.

 

"Ry." Brendon nudges him. "Lucy."

 

Oh. "She's sleeping." Ryan tells Jessie as he slowly lifts Lucy off him and hands her to her mother. He isn't sad. At all.

 

Jessie looks surprised. "I haven't been able to get her to sleep all day."

 

The bubble in Ryan's chest is definitely not pride. He shrugs it off. "She just went to sleep. I didn't do anything."

 

Jessie thanks them again profusely and then returns to the cafe, Lucy in tow. Halfway there, a man in a suit jacket catches up to them, toddler in his arms.

 

Spencer and Zack return with the pizza at about that moment, laughing about the guy in line in front of them and how he wanted sausage on a vegetarian pizza. Then Zack mentions the pushy waiter that hung around the whole time and hit on Spencer. Ryan's not really listening, because it's just sinking in that he really held a baby. Shit.

 

He didn't mess her up either. The emotion he's feeling is a sort of intangible sense of accomplishment and happiness. He's not sure it makes sense, but, _fuck_ , it feels good.

 

"Ryan held a baby." Jon announces when the story is over and by that time, they're outside their rooms. Spencer gapes at Jon.

 

"He did not." Spencer's voice conveys disbelief. "Fuck, I miss _everything_. Brendon, tell me Ryan didn't get over his baby thing while I got side eyed by a waiter. He didn't really hold a baby."

 

"He did." Brendon says, wrapping his arms around Ryan's waist from behind and nuzzling his neck."He even kind of liked it."

  
Ryan can't even deny it.


End file.
